The End
by Barbara C
Summary: Post S1: Sinbad comforts someone dear to him.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the series or the original characters. I wish I did, but I don't. You'll have to give whatever companies that are involved the credit. Instead, I own a word processer and an overactive imagination which will just have to do.  
**Summary:** Sinbad comforts someone dear to him.  
**A/N:** I must have been going to add to this, it likely had something to do with either death or Maeve's departure, but since my records say I haven't accessed it in over seven years I have no idea where this was going. Fortunately it can stand alone. Enjoy! 

**The End**   
by Barbara C.

"Sinbad," she whispered. "Hold me. Just hold me." 

His arms wrapped around her body as he held her close. The fabric between their bodies kept them warm from the cold night. In the darkness and the silence, they waited. For what, neither knew but what was coming was almost upon them and inevitable. 

The captain laid a kiss upon the woman's hair. There was nothing sexual about it, only reassuring. 

His hands clenched tighter around her. Her hands squeezed his and…. Sinbad's eyes opened as the floor rushed up to meet him. 

"What in the blazes was that?" a voice hollered. Sinbad flipped over onto his back and sat up. He was going to have to trade that damn hammock in for a cot soon. Especially if he kept falling out of it like he had every night for the past week. It was strange. He'd bunked in hammock most of his life yet for some inexplicable reason…"Sinbad, is that you again?" 

The young man looked up to see his older brother blinking sleepily at him. Some of the other men were doing the same, having been woken at the sound of Doubar's previous exclamations. 

"Yes," the captain hissed. It was embarrassing enough to be caught, or rather waken everyone once, but six nights in a row was a bit much. He was the captain for crying out loud! He couldn't have his men snickering at him behind his back no matter what the reason. 

Sinbad picked himself up off the floor. "Go back to sleep. All of you." The last part was directed to all those awake rather than his brother. "I'm going up top for a while. Good night." Quietly the captain made his way to the door and pulled it open. Just as quietly he closed the door behind him and made his way up the stairs to the main deck. 

The wind was icy cold tonight, he thought with a shiver. Then again, it wasn't unnatural for winds out of the north to be colder than most. Rubbing his hands together for little more warmth, Sinbad strolled over to the railing. He nodded to the few men who were on deck, the few who by morning would learn that he had once again fallen out of that blasted hammock like a…landlubber. His hands gripped the rail. 

Why was this happening to him? What did it mean? Did it mean he was getting old? Was it a good omen or a bad omen? Numerous questions poured through his mind, the majority of which he didn't have answers for. 

The woman, he remembered, was warm. Such an odd thing to remember. He couldn't remember what she looked like or what she sounded like, or even what she smelled like. But he could remember she was warm and that she felt good; not in a sexual or lustful way but in a…homey way. One that made him think of fresh baked bread and holiday feasts and children scampering around causing an uproar among their elders and…. "Love," he whispered into the darkness. 

What he had felt in that dream was completeness. It was completeness on the brink of collapse from whatever the chilling darkness brought. Sinbad cursed out loud then quickly scanned to see if anyone had seen him. He couldn't have tales running around that he now talked to himself, too. 

Sighing heavily, he looked out toward the horizon. He wished he knew what it all meant. By Allah he prayed that the answer would soon deliver itself. 

* * *

I'm a fan of the Maeve and Sinbad pairing, though I do understand an unlikeliness to it, so I'm guessing that was what this was originally about. Whatever else was going on in this, I have absolutely no flipping clue, it's been too long and I left too great a cliff hanger to figure it out for myself after all this time. Still, I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
